The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula, botanically known as Campanula glomerata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Emerald’.
The new Campanula originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Campanula glomerata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Campanula glomerata, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands, since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.